CURSED BLOOD
by Kris Isis
Summary: Ella vivía una buena vida, una gran casa, una familia feliz, un novio perfecto; en fin todo iba bien. Hasta que conoció a Elizabeth Masen y todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento se volvía en una red de mentiras y engaños.


_**CURSED BLOOD**_

 _*Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía_

 _Ella_ vivía una buena vida, una gran casa, una familia feliz, un novio perfecto; en fin todo iba bien. Hasta que conoció a Elizabeth Masen y todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento se volvía en una red de mentiras y engaños.

 _Una gran casa,_ cimentada en sangre de inocentes.

 _Una familia feliz,_ llena de infidelidades y crueldad.

 _Un novio perfecto,_ un cabrón que no supo lo que tenía.

Su sangre era maldita, o los malditos eran ellos.

* * *

Ciudad de New York

27 de julio de 2014

6 am

Las luces artificiales se iban apagando mientras que el sol empezaba a salir entre los rascacielos, algunas personas ya realizaban su rutina de ejercicios en Central Park, los primeros autos comenzaban a llenar las calles de la ciudad. Así era el inicio de un nuevo día en la gran manzana.

Y también lo eran para Siobhan Reznikov, más conocida como Red, por su rojiza cabellera; muy temprano llegaba a la Torre Swan, uno de los tantos edificios de departamentos en la ciudad; con su llave electrónica pasaba cada uno de los filtros para ingresar al edificio hasta llegar a su destino el pent-house.

Una vez ahí se dirigía a la cocina y preparaba el desayuno, aun a sabiendas que sabiendas que este no iba hacer comido del todo. Servido el desayuno se dirigía a la sala y abría cada una de las cortinas para que la luz del sol la iluminara; luego iba al dormitorio de invitados y lo acomodaba, aunque sabía que la señorita Hale no llegaba hasta pasado el mediodía, a ella siempre le ha gustado que todo se encuentre en orden. Llevaba la ropa sucia al cuarto de máquinas y ahí separaba la ropa, cual podía lavarla ahí y cual tenía que ser llevada a la tintorería.

-¿Red?- Aquella voz la sobresalto, miro su reloj no pasaba de las 7, así que dejo todo como estaba y se dirigió al comedor.

Pero no pensó encontrarse con aquella persona.

-¿A llegado a dormir temprano?- La voz de la pelirroja era dura y en ella se notaba enojo.

-Buenos días señorita Swan- dijo dando un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza y su acento ruso marcado. – Hasta mi hora de salida no ha llegado y aún no he revisado su habitación.

En cuestión de segundos el vaso que se encontraba en la mano de la pelirroja se estrelló en la pared cercana a Siobhan.

-Pues mira a ver si se encuentra en casa-

Siobhan no había movido un solo musculo con el ataque, con los años que había trabajado para los Swan, había aprendido a controlar sus emociones. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio principal, a lo lejos aún podía escuchar a la señorita Swan maldiciendo en italiano. Cuando llego a la puerta dio dos pequeños toques antes de entrar. Y ahí en el centro de la gran habitación, recostada en la cama king-size se encontraba el mayor de sus problemas.

Levántala, has que tome una ducha y ponla en el auto que la espera abajo. Charlie la está esperando; procura que vista elegante- Detrás de Siobhan se encontraba la alta figura de Victoria Swan dándole órdenes para luego dar vuelta y marcharse.

Con un fuerte suspiro, se dirigió al closet donde escogió un atuendo adecuado; un vestido ajustado color beige, los tacones eran Manolo Blahnik negros y un pequeño cinto del mismo color. Iba hacia el cuarto de baño cuando la escucho.

-Llama a mi padre y dile que no iré, luego a Elizabeth y acuerda con ella la cena para hoy- La vio sentada en el filo de la cama, a pesar de las marcas moradas alrededor de sus ojos verdes, _ella_ aún se veía hermosa. Dio un asentamiento de cabeza mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta- Y Red- detuvo su paso y volvió su vista a _ella_ \- No me pases ninguna llamada.

La vio ponerse de pie y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, se quedó unos segundos ahí parada, para luego salir de ahí y hacer lo que le habían encomendado.

3 pm

Siobhan había estado limpiando la sala y el comedor por más de una hora; cuando _ella_ era aún era pequeña la madre de esta, Renné Swan, le gustaba que las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor de su hija siempre estuvieran limpias y ordenadas, antes que _ella_ llegara de alguna de las tantas clases a las que asistía desde que tenía 5 años.

Odio cuando pones esa cara de melancolía, me recuerdas a la abuela Swan cuando iba en verano con ella - no la había escuchado acercarse como siempre y le había pegado un buen susto esta vez.

 _Ella_ estaba parada en la entrada de la sala y aun llevaba su ropa de dormir, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación; pero el momento que la sorprendió es cuando llevo a su boca un cigarrillo y lo prendía ahí en mitad de la estancia.

-No debería estar fumando en casa, señorita - el olor a nicotina opacaba el del limpiador de pisos que estaba utilizando.

-Por todos los cielos - la figura delgada de _ella_ se colocó frente Red, con aquella sonrisa sínica, que hacía que muchos se intimidaran- Crees que me importa esta maldita cueva - sus ojos verdes parecían lanzar pequeñas llamas- Que les den a todos los Swan.

Dicho eso tiro el florero que adornaba la pequeña mesa central de la sala.

El sonido de los tacones pisando los restos del florero en el piso se hicieron presente después de la dramática escena, y la presencia de Victoria Swan se hacía presente.

Victoria y _ella_ eran idénticas _;_ sus cabelleras eran igual de rojas como el fuego, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, sus cuerpos eran la envidia de cualquier modelo; ellas dos eran perfectas separadas, pero cuando las 2 se juntaban en una misma habitación no había lugar a donde mirar que no fueran ellas. Pero su belleza no era lo único en lo que se semejaban las dos eran "perras con dinero y poder", y eso les daba el poder de menospreciar a las personas que no tenían el mismo nivel de vida que ellas llevaban.

-¿Debería darte un Oscar, por este espectáculo? – Victoria tenía su mirada clavada en _ella_ – ¿o debería sacarte a rastras y llevarte a casa?

-¿A casa? – dijo _ella,_ mientras caminaba hacia los ventanales, los abría y arrojaba su casi terminado cigarrillo – Yo no tengo casa Tory, nunca la tuve realmente.

-Eres una Swan, tienes el mismo derecho que Leah o mío – replico con la mirada puesta en _ella_ – Y además eres la primogénita, tienes más derecho que nadie a la herencia.

-Lamentablemente no llevo tu misma sangre – _ella_ dio la vuelta y miro a Victoria, su expresión era nula – y la mía esta maldita.

Y ahí estaba en todo su esplendor _Isabella Marie Swan_ heredera del grupo SWAN SA., y prometida de Edward Cullen, era así como la ciudad de New York la conocía. Pero esto no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

 _Querida Charlotte:_

 _Al fin he logrado acercármele, ha sido difícil, ya sabes es igual que su madre._

 _Espero que todo ese yendo bien en Londres y que Ethan se mejore pronto; mientras tanto ve preparando todo para su llegada, si mi plan funciona a mediados del mes que viene la tendremos en casa como debe de ser._

 _Y no te olvides de todos los documentos que necesitara en la ciudad._

 _Saludos_

 _Elizabeth Masen C._

28 de julio de 2014

Ciudad de Londres

6 am

La ciudad se levantaba y con ella el cotilleo del año.

 _Orianthi Isabella Masen Dawson heredera del grupo E &I MASEN CORP, VUELVE._


End file.
